


A Rendezvous in the Common Room

by giorginaBM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor common room vibes, Romance, Tik Tok prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: Fred and the reader are enjoying a night in with their fellow Gryffindor students when tensions rise and romance builds.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Rendezvous in the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea provided by Tik Tok user @fockenpoggers.

The fire bustled in the Gryffindor common room; its students gathered around the burning embers, trying to protect themselves from the winter draft that had slowly crept its way in. Upon returning from the weekend trip to Hogsmeade, everyone had made it their first priority to swaddle themselves in layers of sweaters, jumpers and socks, and retreat to the warmth of the fireplace. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been the first to return, had snagged the best seats in the house, occupying the three bean bags directly in front of the hearth. Neville, Ginny and Dean had promptly taken one of the two couches; though Neville didn’t seem too pleased with the scenario given the current snog-fest his counterparts were partaking in. Seamus, Katie, Alicia and Angelina had managed to squash themselves onto the other remaining couch, which left yourself, Fred, George and Lee to be the unlucky ones scattered among the only available spots on the floor. The four of you may have found better seats if George and Fred had not been persistent on raiding the last of Zonko’s stock for some “wicked” prank they had in store for Professor Snape and Filch. 

Fred had found a spot against one of the walls adjacent the fireplace, while you had thankfully scored a somewhat decent spot leaning against the back the arm rest of one of the couches. At this point, the fire whiskey had been brought out, and everyone was sufficiently light headed and growing increasingly warm. Someone had managed to throw on some music, and whatever tune was playing could be heard in the background among the soft chatter of the Gryffindor students. You yourself weren’t paying too much heed to what was being played; too caught up in conversation with George and Lee, who were sat a few paces over to your left, reminiscing on that one perfect prank you had all pulled last semester on then-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Toadstool. 

_“I see crystal raindrops fall, and the beauty of it all is when the sun comes shining through.”_

Suddenly, the combination of the burning fireplace and the multitude of bodies huddled within close proximity of each other became too much to bare, and you found it to be feverishly warm in the common room. You hastily pulled the grey, cashmere sweater you had been wearing over your head, revealing the red blouse hidden underneath; immediately sighing in relief. 

_“To make those rainbows in my mind when I think of you sometime.”_

You could feel a pair of eyes on you, but surprisingly, you didn’t feel uneasy. Looking across the room, you found Fred, who had previously been immersed in casual conversation with Seamus and Angelina, was now lingering on you, shamelessly raking you in from head to toe. When he finally noticed you had met his gaze, he smirked; a hint of mischief twinkling in his eyes as he shifted, resting his hands smugly behind his head. The action had left the sweater Molly had knitted him the Christmas prior to ride up a little, exposing a hint of the pale, toned expanse that lay underneath. It was only then that you realised what song was playing in the background.

_“And I wanna spend some time with you.”_

It was the same song that had been playing at Hufflepuff’s quidditch afterparty mere months ago when you and Fred, in an almost similar situation to this one, had drunk one too many fire whiskies and in a drunken stupor, ended up in his dorm room later that night. Though neither of you had talked about that shared moment since, you had been left wondering what that night had meant to him. But by looking at the shit-eating grin he currently adorned, it was clear their little rendezvous had left a lasting image in his brain. It, of course, had left a lasting image in yours too, but clearly the drunken misdemeanour had a deeper impact on him than you previously thought, and it caused tensions to rise in the room. 

_“We look for love, no time for tears. Wasted water's all that is, and it don't make no flowers grow.”_

It was a game now of whoever would break first. You had tried and failed to ignore Fred’s insistent staring; immersing in conversation with your fellow house mates in an attempt to distract yourself from the burning pair of eyes you could feel following your every move. But each time, without fail, you found you were drawn back to those golden brown eyes. At some point, feigning ignorance had proven to be futile, and you had inevitably given into temptation; now locked in a staring match with the devilish red head. 

_“Good things might come to those who wait; not for those who wait too late. We gotta go for all we know.”_

By the time the next chorus rolled around, it was clear for anyone to see that you were both dying with anticipation and desire, but each too stubborn to give in and be the one to make the first move. Unfortunately for Fred, past experiences had proven you had the stronger will, and that was evident even now, as you watched the oldest twin unravel before your eyes. Fred’s leg bounced irritably, desperately trying to coax you with his eyes, but alas you didn’t give in, and it was at that point that Fred knew he wouldn’t be winning this battle and he finally called it quits. A barely audible “fuck it” passed his lips before he impulsively made his way across the room just in time for the beat to drop. 

_“Just the two of us; we can make it if we try.”_

You felt his arms wrap themselves around your waist, crushing you into his broad chest; the sheer force of the action hauling you from your previously seated position to your knees in an instant. Fred, however, didn’t mind at all, as it gave him easier access for his hands to roam the rest of your body as he pleased. Without wasting any more time, he crashed his lips onto yours in a flurry of passion and pent-up desperation; there was absolutely no more room left for teasing. A few hollers resounded from your fellow students – specifically from another red head and his counterpart – causing Fred to smirk into the kiss, but otherwise the pair ignored them; too high on the taste of fire whiskey and mint permeating from each other’s lips. This was the second time you had become entangled with Fred Weasley in a matter of months, but you knew, unlike the affair prior, this wouldn’t be the last time.


End file.
